Edward pide Mocca
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella es mesera, una autora de fanfictions y encargada de un blog, por primera vez le llega un cliente tan guapo que comienza a asistir regularmente. Bella se sorprende ante su actitud para con ella y su imaginación comienza a volar/One Shot/ Lemmon.


**Edward pide Mocca.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Bella es mesera en una cafetería, una autora de fanfictions y encargada de un blog, por primera vez le llega un cliente tan guapo que comienza a asistir regularmente. Bella se sorprende ante su actitud para con ella y su imaginación comienza a volar.

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga twilight de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es absolutamente mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

El Blog _**Spilledcoffeeonafic**_ no me pertenece, ya que somos un grupo de _**fickeras**_ que amamos compartir nuestros gustos y he pedido la autorización para nombrarles aquí.

Cualquier coincidencia con el Nickname de _BellaDarcy,_ es simplemente eso, una coincidencia, fue creado por mí, ahora si existe un usuario con ese nombre, pido disculpas, pero sólo fue parte de mi creación.

* * *

**Dedicado a:**

Este shot va dedicado a _Nikkio_o, Norimaki_ , _EniChepi_, _Lizzy_, _Paanchy_, _Nikki_, _Hallie_, _Nekito_ que son parte del Staff de _**Spilledcoffeeonafic **_y que se merecen un reconocimiento por su trabajo y entrega. Y también va dedicado a _Miss_Kathy90_, ya que una conversación con ella desencadenó esta idea.

_** En mi profile he subido una portada para el shot.**_

* * *

Era un día agotador. Había aceptado el trabajo de mesera en la cafetería de un amigo de mi padre, mi horario era demandante por lo que rara vez tenía tiempo para otra cosa. Trabajar era la única forma de pagar los utensilios que me pedirían este año en la Universidad. Al llegar a mi casa una de las primeras cosas que hacía era revisar mi correo.

Como siempre tenía un par de reviews y alertas de mis queridas lectoras y amigas de _FF . net  
_

Sonreí al ver que las mismas chicas fieles, las que me leían regularmente, habían pasado por uno de mis one-shot y habían opinado de él.

Respondí cada uno de los reviews, mientras bebía mi café. Sonreí al recordar que debía actualizar _en el blog de mis amigas fickeras_. _**Spilledcoffeeonafic**_ así lo había nombrado una de las chicas que conformábamos parte del staff.

Eran todas muy amables y tiernas, entre ellas estaban mi amiga Alice y Rosalie, las que siempre me habían acompañado a lo largo de toda mi vida. También estaban Jessica, Ángela, Lauren y Tanya, unas amigas que había conocido por la página de _FF . net  
_

Me bebí mi último sorbo de café antes de comenzar a escribir la recomendación del día.

Tecleé rápidamente frente a mi notebook y luego de eso abrí mi _MSN._

Como siempre Alice abrió la ventana para charlar.

El cansancio por el largo día de trabajo terminó agotándome en tan sólo unas horas, por lo que tuve que dejar hasta allí mi quehacer cibernético e irme a dormir.

Desperté temprano por el insoportable sonido de mi despertador.

—Bella, levántate o llegarás tarde —gritó mamá desde el primer piso.

—Estoy en eso mamá —respondí.

Bajé, bebí rápidamente mi taza de café y corrí a tomar el bus.

Mientras iba en el transporte, me dediqué a escribir un par de notas que subiría al _blog de las fickeras._

Hoy correspondía subir un Mocca, clasificación que le habíamos dado a los Lemmons o sea +18.

Debía buscar entre mis favoritos, alguno para recomendar.

El señor Black, el dueño de la cafetería había venido a supervisar mi trabajo, por lo que hoy tenía que intentar por todos los medios no tropezar con nada y mantenerme concentrada.

Serví varios desayunos sin ningún problema, de hecho me habían dejado generosas propinas.

Ya tenía mi propia clientela, había gente que me prefería antes que el resto de las meseras. Jane, era una de las recientes amigas que me había hecho por este nuevo trabajo.

—Vas muy bien hoy —me felicitó.

—Muchas gracias ¿Qué tal tú? —sonreí en la barra mientras esperaba el siguiente pedido.

—Excelente, al parecer hoy están generosos los clientes —rió.

—Así parece —le devolví la sonrisa.

El cocinero me entregó la orden de huevos revueltos y un Express. Me causó gracia recordar que en el blog un Express era un shot.

Mi vida estaba conectada a todo por donde se le mirase. Sonreí al entregarle el café a una señora que leía el diario.

Con este trabajo me había dado cuenta que el café influía mucho en las personas y que su pedido decía mucho en cuanto a su personalidad.

Comencé entonces a analizar a la clientela.

Por ejemplo la señora a la que había entregado la orden era una mujer muy ocupada, es por eso que leía el diario, contestaba su celular y anotaba algo en una agenda mientras se servía su desayuno y bebía de su Express.

En cuanto a otros clientes, muchos pedían un Cappuchino, lo que me daba a entender que eran personas equilibradas, cada cosa en su justa medida. Entonces me dí cuenta que la tarde pasaba más rápido cuando me divertía analizando a los clientes.

No tardó en llegar mi hora de almuerzo por lo que Jane y yo nos sentamos a comer algo.

—¿Qué tal tu relación con Félix? —le pregunté, ya que últimamente no habían andado muy bien.

—Intentado sacarla a flote, lo quiero mucho pero es tan…—no terminó la frase, pero fue suficiente para entenderla.

—Esperemos entonces que deje de ser tan… —le sonreí.

Poco duró nuestra alegría al ver la hora y darnos cuenta que debíamos volver a trabajar.

Estaba en la barra esperando el pedido de la mesa dieciséis, cuando Jane me pega un fuerte codazo.

—Bella, un tipo muy guapo se ha sentado en una de tus mesas —sonrió.

Miré buscando al supuesto chico guapo y me dí cuenta que en la mesa trece estaba sentado un muchacho de pelo cobrizo, tez blanca y una sonrisa perfecta.

Estaba sonriendo en mi dirección.

—Creo que deberías tomarle la orden, es tu trabajo —sonrió Jane al verme así de cohibida.

Tomé la orden anterior y la entregué en la mesa correspondiente, luego de eso, me dirigí hasta donde estaba el chico. Ahora, así de cerca pude ver los hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tenía.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con voz seductora.

Intenté calmar los latidos de mi corazón, el chico se parecía mucho a uno de los personajes que escribía en , de hecho me causó gracia recordar que esto podría haber sido un _one-shot._

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea pedir? —sonreí.

El miró la carta, recorrió varias veces su contenido, mientras que le miraba y le calculaba aproximadamente unos veinticinco años.

—Un Mocca, por favor —sonrió.

No pude evitar reír ante su petición. ¿_El chico más guapo que había visto me estaba pidiendo un Mocca?_ Intenté tranquilizarme y aguantar mi risa, pero fue en vano.

—¿De qué se rie señorita? —frunció el ceño.

—De nada, perdone usted. Entonces un Mocca —intenté calmarme —. ¿Desea algo más?

—No, sólo mi café —dijo algo perturbado.

¡Vaya estupidez y torpeza la mía! ¿Cómo se me ocurría asociar en ese momento el Mocca con un Lemmon? ¡Ok! _Las fickeras_ tendrían que pagarme por esta mala pasada.

Me acerqué al mesón intentando mantener los tonos de mi piel, aunque era muy obvio que estaba ruborizada hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¿Pasó algo con el chico de la trece? —sonrió Jane.

—¡Jane! —le critiqué —. Sabes que no se puede conversar con los clientes.

—Pero tú te has reído —sonrió.

—Si, pero fue sin querer —dije avergonzada.

Jane sabía del blog, por lo que no podía mencionarle palabra de lo ocurrido, si no claramente, mi rostro terminaría como luz navideña.

En silencio, fui a la máquina y preparé el Mocca, rogando a Dios que Jane no hubiese visto que tipo de café preparaba y a quien se lo servía.

Me acerqué a la mesa trece y extendí el café al chico.

—Gracias…—dijo arrugando el ceño —. Isabella —sonrió.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

—¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? —dije confusa.

Señaló la piocha de la cafetería que contenía mi nombre.

—¡Ah! Lo había olvidado —le señalé —. De cualquier forma, prefiero Bella.

—Esta bien Bella, gracias por el café —sonrió.

Me marché igual de ruborizada que la primera vez y me fui directamente hacía la barra.

—¿Problemas con el chico de la trece? —sonrió Jane.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Pareces fuego artificial cada vez que te acercas a esa mesa —rió.

—G-Gracias —dije irónicamente.

Atendí un par de mesas que se habían ocupado, mientras de reojo miraba al chico de la trece que leía un par de libros.

Entonces volví a la barra a entregar un par de tazas que ya se habían vaciado.

—El chico de la trece ha levantado su mano —dijo Jane más pendiente que yo.

Me acerqué a la mesa.

—La cuenta, por favor Bella —sonrió con sus labios levemente torcidos.

_¡Dios!¡Esto era un castigo por hacer sufrir a mis chicas de con tanto lemmon!_ ¿Por qué él hacía todo lo que yo describía como _condenadamente_ sexy?

Me dirigí a él y le tendí la boleta.

Él pagó la cuenta y le pedí que esperase el vuelto.

Irina, la cajera, me tendió el vuelto.

Cuando volví mi cuerpo hacía la mesa, vi que el chico se había marchado dejándome con diez dólares de vuelto.

—¿Te ha dejado diez dólares de propina? —me preguntó sorprendida Jane.

—Así parece —dije confusa.

—Entonces le ha gustado tu forma de servirle —me guiñó un ojo.

Esa noche no pegué pestaña pensando en el _chico de la trece. _

Alice y Rose no dejaban de reír ante mi accidente con el Mocca.

Había actuado como una estúpida mientras le tenía en frente, sin duda había sido de lo peor.

Al día siguiente, esperaba que se apareciese a reclamar su dinero o algo por el estilo.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió mi monótono día se vio opacado al ver que la esperanza de ver al chico del Mocca se desvanecía y quedaba sólo como eso… una esperanza.

Volví agotada a mi casa e hice el esfuerzo de actualizar uno de mis fics.

Respondí los reviews y revisé nuevamente _Spilledcoffeeonafic_, mis queridas niñas habían subido unos recomendados muy buenos que había leído con anterioridad, pero me detuve a leer un Express Mocca que era nuevo.

Me entretuve en él y dejé mi review. Reí al ver que las chicas habían subido uno de mis shots y comenzamos a comentar el vocabulario de una Fickera. ¡Por Dios! Que buenos momentos pasaba cuando comentábamos los fics y nos reíamos de las sensaciones de un buen Lemmon.

Luego de eso tomé una ducha, necesitaba relajarme un poco. Al volver me sorprendí al ver que habían subido una entrevista a una de mis autoras favoritas. Comencé a devorarla mientras me preparaba para dormir.

Esa noche como era de esperarse soñé con el muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda.

Desperté aterrorizada al soñar que se me derramaba el Mocca sobre él.

Llegué a la cafetería justo a tiempo y comencé con mi rutinario trabajo, servir desayunos y cafés todo el día.

—¡Bella! —chilló Jane —El guapo de la trece —sonrió.

En el instante que Jane dijo eso, cogí los diez dólares que había guardado en mi bolsillo con la intención de devolvérselos y caminé hacia la mesa. Nuevamente volvía a sentarse en la trece.

—Buenos días, Bella —sonrió despampanante.

—Buenos días. Esto es suyo, lo ha dejado olvidado antes de ayer —le tendí el dinero.

—Es tú propina, Bella —respondió tranquilo.

—Es demasiada propina por un simple café —señalé.

—El cliente decide cuanta propina entrega —dijo serio.

Resignada acepté la propina.

—¿Qué se va a servir?

—Trátame de tú, por favor —me pidió.

—¿Qué te servirás? —corregí.

—Un Mocca —sonrió con sus labios torcidos.

¡Demonios! Si seguía pidiendo Mocca y torciendo el labio así… si seguía mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, no sabía que haría_… cada poro de mi piel estaba liberando a chorros el citrismo._

¡Contrólate Bella! —me ordené.

—¿Algún problema? —sonrió.

—No, ninguno. De inmediato vuelvo con su pedido —le informé.

Rápidamente fui a la maquina y le preparé su café. Me devolví a su mesa y se lo entregué.

—Aquí tienes —le serví la taza.

—Edward —agregó.

—¿Perdón?

—Edward, mi nombre —sonrió.

—Servido tú café Edward —sonreí nerviosa.

¡No! ¡Esto era el colmo! Era una broma, si de seguro era eso. Las chicas habían pagado a un actor o algo así. No podía ser tan perfecto y llamarse igual que mi personaje favorito. Es que no podía.

Intenté calmarme en la barra.

Inhalé una y otra vez, intentando equilibrar mi respiración, pero me era imposible. Estaba demasiado _cítrica_ últimamente y esto era el castigo por ver lemmons donde no los hay, además los pobres cafés Mocca no tenían la culpa de que mi mente pensara tanta estupidez.

Se marchó dejándome nuevamente generosos diez dólares. Debía pedirle que por favor disminuyera esa suma, lo encontraba abusivo de mi parte.

Al día siguiente Rosalie y Alice habían quedado de visitar la cafetería a ver si se aparecía Edward, _el chico de la trece y del Mocca_, como lo habíamos bautizado con Jane.

Las exageradas de mis amigas había venido a penas abrió la cafetería. Trajeron su notebook para twittear todo lo que hiciera.

—¿Nerviosa? —sonrió Alice.

—Sólo disimulen —les rogué.

Edward no tardó en aparecer, cargado con una pila de libros.

Me acerqué a él, algo más tímida ya que me intimidaba la presencia de mis amigas.

—Hola, Bella —sonrió hermosamente, deslumbrándome.

—Hola, Edward —respondí —. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Un Mocca —repitió como las veces anteriores.

Preparé su Mocca y se lo serví mientras que sentía a mis espaldas la risa de mis amigas.

Se lo llevé a la mesa.

—Quería pedirte algo —le dije mientras dejaba su café sobre la mesa.

—Dime —dijo abriendo uno de sus libros.

—Por favor no me dejes esa cantidad de propina, me incomoda —le rogué.

—Debo retribuir de alguna forma tu trabajo —me miró con sus deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda.

—Si, pero no con dinero, me siento muy mal cuando lo haces —me sinceré.

—Entonces ¿Saldrías conmigo?

_¡¿Qué?! Esto no podía ser… era como si hubiesen sacado uno de los Edward de mis fic y lo hubiese convertido en uno real._

—¿Qué dices? —sonrió.

—E-Emm… —titubeé —E-Esta bien —acepté.

—Esta noche —sentenció.

No tardó en irse y dejarme siete dólares, lo volvía a hacer… demasiado dinero por un simple café, volví a pensar.

Las chicas gritaban como locas al enterarse que tenía una cita con Edward.

—Debemos ir de Shopping Bella —dijo Alice.

—No, no es necesario —expliqué.

—Pero debes maquillarte, aunque sea un poco —me reprendió Rosalie.

Luego de la sesión de maquillaje y vestuario de las chicas, bajé para tomar un bus que me dejase en Central Park.

Al bajarme del transporte, distinguí claramente a Edward que vestía una chaqueta corta de cuero y unos jeans gastados.

—Hola —sonrió.

—H-Hola —titubeé.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Dónde quieras —sonreí.

—Han cerrado la feria ayer, pensé que cerraban hoy —se disculpó.

—Da igual, me gusta Central Park, quizá podríamos dar unas vueltas —sonreí.

Aceptó caminar a mi lado mientras hablábamos de nuestros gustos.

Edward era estudiante de Leyes, mientras que yo estudiaba Administración de Empresas.

Hablamos de nuestros hobbies, tuve que omitir algunos detalles escabrosos como los incidentes con sus pedidos y esas cosas. Aunque no le pasaron inadvertidos por lo que me preguntó a que se debía mi risa la primera vez que pidió Mocca.

Entonces le conté a grandes rasgos de lo que se trataba.

No llevábamos ni veinte minutos allí cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente.

—Creo que será mejor refugiarnos.

—Quizá debiésemos dejar esto para otro día —propuse.

—¡No!, estoy muy bien contigo, te molestaría ir a mi departamento, está en ese edificio —señaló el edificio Millenium.

¡Dios! Era uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la zona.

Acepté su propuesta y me sorprendí al ver que nos iríamos en su coche, un flamante volvo plateado.

No tardamos en llegar al piso veinte. Abrió la puerta de su departamento, que por cierto estaba muy bien decorado.

Y me pidió que me despojase de todo lo mojado para ponerlo en la secadora.

Obedecí, aunque estaba mojada hasta la ropa interior, sólo me quité la chaqueta y el chaleco.

—Te traeré ropa, para que te saques todo lo mojado —dijo quitándose la bufanda.

—No te molestes estoy bien —le expliqué.

—Sácate eso, no quiero que mi mesera favorita se resfríe y no pueda atenderme mañana —sonrió.

Me ruboricé ante el cumplido.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en la hermosa cita que había tenido con Edward.

Había llegado a las 23:40 a mi casa, lo curioso fue que mi mamá no me dijo nada, como la lluvia recién se había detenido a esa hora era probable que me entendiese.

Esperé ansiosa que Edward volviese a la cafetería, pero las horas pasaban y no entraba por _esa_ puerta. Comencé a desesperarme al ver que pasaban los días y no venía.

El viernes era mi día libre, tuve la esperanza que se apareciera por la cafetería, pero no fue así, había pasado una semana desde la última vez que le había visto, de seguro no me encontró lo suficientemente interesante para él.

Me sentí muy mal por el asunto y decidí olvidarlo con una pijamada con Alice y Rose.

Las chicas habían intentado animarme, pero la verdad es que me sentía bastante mal. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que me cautivaba de esa manera y había desaparecido de mi vida sin previo aviso.

—¡¿Le diste tu nickname de ?! —chilló Rosalie.

—Bueno… si, pero no le dije que estaba en —sonreí.

—¡¿No pensaste que en Google aparece?! —me criticó Alice.

¡No había pensado eso!

¿Y que pasaba si Edward había leído mis fics y shots? ¿Y si creía que era una adicta al sexo por tanto lemmon? Quizá se había alejado de mí por creerme una loca sexopata.

Esa noche escribí en mi blog personal lo triste que me sentía y de paso actualicé un shot en tono depresivo.

Los días siguieron pasando y la esperanza de volver a ver a Edward se había desaparecido, hacía más de una semana que no le había visto.

Volteé para llevar el pedido de la mesa diez, cuando vi que Edward estaba sentado en la mesa trece. Sonreí tontamente al verle sentado allí.

—Hola —le saludé intentando no parecer entusiasmada.

—Hola, Bella —tosió ruidosamente.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Si, al parecer la lluvia y los cambios de temperatura me tuvieron acostado por más de una semana con una gripe atroz —señaló.

Sonreí feliz al ver que no me había rechazado, simplemente había estado enfermo.

—¿Un Mocca?

Sonrió pícaramente.

—Un Mocca al estilo _BellaDarcy_ —sonrió.

¿_BellaDarcy_? ¿Recordaba mi nickname? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sentí como el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

—¿Qué?

—Después lo hablamos —sonrió.

Caminé tensa hasta la máquina de café, le serví su Mocca aún en shock y continúe sirviendo las mesas que me correspondían.

Edward me pidió la cuenta.

—¿A que hora sales?

—A las 18:30 —sonreí.

—Te espero a fuera —se levantó y se marchó dejándome nuevamente una generosa propina.

Tal cual como lo había prometido estaba a las 18:30 plantado a las afueras de la cafetería.

—H-Hola —dije tímidamente.

Tosió.

—H-Hola —sonrió afirmado de su volvo —. Sube.

Subí con él a su auto y me llevó nuevamente a su departamento.

Una vez allí me sirvió un té y nos sentamos a conversar.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te reíste cuando te pedí un Mocca —sonrió.

Me petrifiqué en el sofá.

—¿S-S-Si?

—Busqué en Google tu nickname —sentenció.

¡Rosalie tenía razón! Que idiota era…

—Y aparecías en unos blogs y en una pagina de historias —continuó —. ¿Así que el Mocca es para mayores de dieciocho años?

Sentí como mi cara ardía al quedar en evidencia ante él.

Asentí en silencio.

—Me gusta tu forma de escribir —añadió.

Mientras que yo no podía pronunciar palabra.

—Sólo me pregunto una cosa —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Tú dirás —me atreví a decir.

—¿Eres tan experta en la práctica como en el papel? —se ruborizó al igual que yo ante la pregunta.

Tragué saliva nerviosa.

—Te sorprenderías al saber que tan experimentada no soy —añadí.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Sólo con una persona, a eso me refiero —dije un poco tensa.

Edward se acercó a mí y ordenó un mechón de mi cabello que se había desordenado.

—Me gusta como escribes y que hayas escrito sobre mí en tu blog —susurró en mi oído.

_¿Por qué a mí?_ Me critiqué una y otra vez, como tan… tan tonta de darle el nickname a Edward.

¡Dios, había tenido acceso a todas mis locuras!

Estremecí ante el roce de sus labios con mi lóbulo. Nuevamente comenzaba a _liberarse citrismo por mis poros._

Edward lentamente posó sus labios sobre los míos y dejando de lado el té acaricie su cabello cobrizo. Sus labios acariciaban los míos haciéndome sentir en éxtasis. Se detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi —sonrió.

—Cuando me pediste Mocca —le critiqué tiernamente.

—No, en la universidad, cuando publicaste en el concurso de cuentos —susurró en mi oído.

¡Pero eso había sido hace dos años! No recordaba que estuviese en mi universidad, bueno en realidad entre diez mil alumnos dudo que pudiese recordarlo.

—¿M-Me c-conocías d-de a-aquella época? —dije sorprendida.

—Si, cuando te vi en la cafetería no pude evitar pasar por allí todos los días —sonrió.

Volvió a besar tiernamente mis labios y me miró sonriente.

Acarició mi espalda con sus suaves manos y jugueteó con mis labios.

El calor comenzaba a adueñarse de mí ante las caricias que aumentaban con premura. Tal cual como cualquiera de las protagonistas de mis fics me sentía envuelta en una capa de amor y deseo, aunque ahora más que fantasía era absolutamente real, cada una de las sensaciones se plasmaba en mi piel.

Sentí como el calor emanaba por mis poros haciéndome estremecer mientras que las manos de Edward se adueñaban de mi cintura atrayéndome aún más a su tibio cuerpo.

Desabotoné su camisa lentamente y la suave tela se dejó caer al piso. Él hizo lo mismo con mi polera, desnudándome por completo.

Hacía tiempo que no me entregaba a un hombre, entre la universidad, mi familia y un sin fin de cosas más me había abandonado un poco.

Dudé de lo que iba a hacer… _¿Me entregaba a mis bajos instintos o me dejaba llevar por lo racional?_

Tenía a Edward acariciando mis pezones, masajeándolos con sus labios mientras estremecía en sus brazos y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía.

Acaricié su espalda mientras que él me tomaba de mis muslos, enlacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me llevó a su cama.

Me dejó caer suavemente y desabotonó mis jeans, mientras que yo hacía lo propio con los suyos. Mis manos temblaban ante la acción que cometían, sentía como mi cuerpo estremecía ante la sola idea de consumar esto.

Una vez ambos desnudos, pude apreciar la perfección de sus músculos tonificados, de su espalda bien trabajada y del hermoso color que tenía su piel. Acarició mis caderas con sus manos, recorriendo cada parte intima de mi ser, acariciando mi rostro y llenándolo de besos.

Con ternura me tomó como suya, con delicadeza se introdujo en mí y comenzó a crear una danza en mi interior que me provocaba un sin fin de sensaciones inexplicables e indescriptibles.

El calor que emanaba mi interior se adueñaba de mí. Busqué sus labios con necesidad y le besé con pasión, presionando sus labios contra los míos con necesidad, recorriendo su cuello y acariciando su lóbulo en señal de desesperación. Él mantenía el ritmo de nuestra unión, haciéndome sentir la mujer más plena de este mundo, subía y bajaba acariciándome, haciendo que el roce fuese más exquisito, más compacto, la experiencia de sus movimientos me hacía estremecer como nunca antes, los brazos fornidos de Edward me sostenían de la espalda.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos por la pasión continuaban la danza, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mis pechos y jugueteaban con mis pezones, aumentando la presión en mi vientre que crecía ante cada caricia que me proporcionaba Edward. Nos revolcamos entre las sabanas, cambiando una y otra vez de posición, cada una de ellas me producía una sensación distinta, haciendo que mis paredes se compactasen ante el espasmo que me producía su cuerpo en mi interior.

Sentí como aumentaba mi estrechez al acercarme al clímax.

Entre jadeos Edward pronunció mi nombre, acarició mi espalda y se aferró a mí en señal de desesperación.

La exquisita sensación de nuestro roce me tenía al borde del abismo, un abismo de placer. Me sostuve de las frazadas, intentando soportar la quemazón que sentía dentro de mí, intentando sostener de cierta forma toda la presión exquisita que tenía acumulada en mi vientre.

Edward presionó fuertemente sus brazos contra mi espalda, se sostuvo y apresuró los movimientos que me tenían al borde de la locura. Sus gemidos y jadeos en mi lóbulo aumentaban el placer y la sensación de goce que tenía en mi interior.

La desesperación de mi ser no tardó en expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, explayé en jadeos lo exquisito del momento, desesperándome por un poco de aire.

Edward al ver lo que había provocado en mí, no tardó en acompañarme en tan exquisita sensación.

El placer que me había hecho sentir se expandió por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que el espasmo tocase cada terminal nervioso de mi ser.

Me abracé a su piel sudorosa, a su pecho firme y a la perfección de su anatomía.

No estaba arrepentida en absoluto, todo lo contrario me había hecho tan feliz en aquel momento que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida abrazada de él.

Desperté desesperada al recordar en donde estaba.

Edward seguía durmiendo. Revisé el reloj y vi que estaba atrasadísima, tenía tan sólo media hora para estar en la cafetería.

Me vestí rápidamente y corrí a tomar un bus.

Llegué cinco minutos tarde, gracias a Dios nadie se había sentado en mis mesas, aún.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —sonrió Jane.

Ella me había visto salir con Edward.

—Digamos que tu mente va derechito a la respuesta —dije al ver su rostro lleno de picardía.

—Así que… tú y Edward —sonrió.

Me mordí el labio.

—Vaya que te gusta —añadió Jane.

—Creo que es más que gustar —añadí y me marché a servir la mesa once.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba absolutamente cansada, pero tenía que hacer mi trabajo.

Por lo que comencé a tomar ordenes y servirlas al instante.

Mi madre me llamó un par de veces, pero no le pude contestar, así que le envié un mensaje, diciéndole que estaba bien y que me había quedado en casa de Alice.

Ayudé a Jane con sus órdenes, ya que de mi lado estaba más tranquilo que el de ella.

Al parecer todo el mundo había querido tomar desayuno en la cafetería, ya que estaba casi llena.

—Creo que la trece esta ocupada —dijo el cocinero.

Levanté la vista y vi a Edward sentado allí, sonriente y mirándome dulcemente.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —sonreí —¿Lo de siempre?

—Un Mocca —sonrió.

—Un Mocca al estilo _BellaDarcy_ —le respondí sonriente.

Me volteé para traerle el pedido, entonces él me detuvo.

—Un Mocca, pero junto a _BellaDarcy, _por favor —me cerró un ojo.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente al oírle decir eso y en público.

Definitivamente estaba pagando mis pecados cruelmente. Podía sentir como mi ser fabricaba lemmons mentales al verle sentado allí esperando por su orden.

* * *

_**Hola chicas.**_

_**Repito: En mi profile he subido una portada para el shot.**_

_**Bien he intentado corregir este shot, **_

_**pero confieso que lo hice anoche y terminé a las 3:20 am.**_

_**Asi que perdonenme si se me escapa más de alguna incoherencia.**_

_**En este shot se nombra un blog que es absolutamente real, si usted gusta puede**_

_**visitarlo en: Spilledcoffeeonafic (Blogspot) como ustedes saben**_

_** suprime los links por lo que ustedes lo buscan :)**_

_**disfrutaran de buenas recomendaciones.**_

_**Espero su review y me digan que tal.**_

_**Cariños y besos.**_

_**Manne  
**_


End file.
